Recent consumer interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered on the market. Recent advances in sensor, electronics, and power source miniaturization have allowed the size of fitness monitoring devices, also sometimes referred to as “biometric tracking devices,” or “biometric monitoring devices,” “wearable fitness monitors,” “fitness monitors,” etc. to be offered in small sizes that were previously impractical.
While such monitors have gained widespread acceptance and commercial success, the use of fitness data and other data obtained by such claims is still limited.